This prospective randomized study compares ddI and ZDV vs. ZDV and ddI and NVP in a blinded manner to determine the safety and tolerability of the three drug combinations compared to the combination of ZDV and ddI. It will also obtain preliminary efficacy data to the two treatment arms on HIV disease progression.